


Who's the new guy??? i.e. Despacito is a good song, okay?

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, Jealousy, Joe Root is thirsting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Okay, so, this is a bit of a crack-fic, but, I thought the idea was really cute and so very Joe/Jos worthy, and I wanted to venture out of my comfort zone a little. Please enjoy! <3
Relationships: Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, hints of Steven Finn/Stuart Broad
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Who's the new guy??? i.e. Despacito is a good song, okay?

Joe hasn’t been in the test side for very long. In fact, it’s only been two years. But they’re back in India. And it’s a five-match series. And there’s a new guy playing for them today. He’s heard of him, the new wicketkeeper-batsman. Played against him in county matches and whatever else. Knows the guy is part of the ODI side, hasn’t played much. But Joe has never really gotten a good look at the man. Also hasn’t really looked at him since he walked into the changeroom this morning. Mostly because he’s very very nervous, and because once he got out, with only 3 runs to his name, he did NOT want to be seen.

But this guy. He can _bat._ He’s not been out there very long, but he’s hitting boundary after boundary, and he’s just managed a half-century. On debut?! Joe stands on the balcony, watches the display of sheer _power_. He passes the milestone with a beautiful cover drive, and raises his bat. Wow. Joe has to applaud. Has to. The cricketer in him won’t let him be bitter. He’s even… smiling? What.

Jos just plays on, hits one-day mode, with a gorgeous six straight into the second-tier of the stands. Okay… _wow._ That’s remarkable. He’s finally dismissed, 85 from 83, strike rate of 102. And Joe just stands on the balcony, a huge smile on his face, while applauding louder than everybody else. Well. That’s also, quite remarkable.

Cooky calls them in right after Jos’ wicket, they have 569 on the board, and Joe feels pretty amazing. He stands at second slip, next to his captain, and focuses. It’s incredible, how this innings goes. Broad _bowls Vijay._ Bowls him, _straight through the gate._ Anderson gets Dhawan to fend one straight to Ali. And then Jos dismisses Pujara with a fucking fantastic catch. _Pujara. Gone._ Kohli goes exactly like Dhawan. Rahane’s caught. Sharma too. Then Dhoni falls victim to a James Anderson short ball, which Jos catches. Jadeja goes lbw, thank you, Jimmy Anderson. Bhuvneshwar is caught, and Jos manages the final catch off Shami’s edge. Without thinking, Joe runs at the keeper, and jumps onto his back. Jos catches him easily, laughing blissfully, the rest of the team swarms them and they celebrate. They bowled _India_ out. The second innings goes similarly, they don’t bat for very long, they don’t need to. They bowl India out _again._ And they win the match. The next two tests fly by in a blur. And all of a sudden, they’ve won the series. 3-1.

In this time, Joe doesn’t really get a chance to speak to Jos (that’s the new guy’s name, learned that while he was busy applauding the man’s incredible hitting) all that much. Actually, they’ve been at practice together, every single week, every single day. They’re batting, keeping, bowling, 24-fucking-seven. Joe doesn’t even see the man without his damn helmet. So he actually has no idea what this guy looks like. All he’s been able to see, are his arm muscles shifting as he swings his bat, smacking bowlers for boundaries, and the veins in his forearms as he reaches for outrageous catches, and the tensing of his thighs as he squats into his keeping position. That’s all. 

And that’s really not enough, but it’s not like he can do anything about it. 

They’re finally out celebrating, some classy bar outside the Oval in South London, with good drinks and blasting music. Joe’s already had two shots of vodka, courtesy of Cooky, and is now hanging at the bar with Stu, when a scruffily hot blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, walks up and orders a rum and coke. He’s wearing sickeningly tight black jeans, and a white button-up (which, to be honest, isn’t really buttoned up, his collarbones are basically completely exposed, and we are also NOT going to think about the buttons are almost popping across his chest and how the material hugs the bulge of his biceps… ok, maybe we might think about it a little...). The boy accepts his drink from the bartender, who looks over his built figure with way too much heat to be anything but a _proposition_. The adonis-like boy just winks at her, and sashays away from the bar, straight toward… him?

Joe leans over to his tall blond bowler friend, who’s been watching the younger eye-fuck this complete _‘stranger’_ for a whole three minutes, and asks “who the fuck is that?!” Stu’s reaction is one that he did not expect. The bowler doubles over in laughter, and covers his face in exasperation. He’s laughing so hard, he can barely get a word out. Finally, he’s breathing normally, and he _walks over to the boy_ , and _wraps his arms around him_. Joe’s jaw drops open, and his eyes widen to twice their size, because what the literal _fuck_. Why hasn’t Stu introduced him to this extremely hot friend of his?! This has to be against some sort of friendship code. It has to be.

“Hey Jos! Brilliant game that was, don’t you think? Your debut a few weeks ago was absolutely fucking brilliant mate!”

Joe almost chokes on his breath. Because what the fuck. What. 

Wait. 

Pause. 

Stop.

_ This? This is Jos Buttler? What the fuck? _

Jos seems completely oblivious to Joe’s internal (it’s very externally obvious, actually) struggle. He’s just blushing and thanking Broady. Who seems to be having the time of his life watching Joe struggle to speak, think, or even take a fucking breath. Smug bastard. He’s lucky Finny isn’t on this tour.

Before Joe can even introduce himself, which apparently, he doesn’t need to do _because he’s met this man before,_ all of a sudden, the lights dim, and the DJ has turned the volume up even louder. An Usher song comes on, and Jos is dragged onto the dancefloor by none other than Chris Woakes. Stu doesn’t give Joe a second to process what the hell just happened, just grabs him by the bicep and drags them in right after. He glances at the younger, who seems utterly too absorbed by their new wicketkeeper. He rolls his eyes, and pulls Joe into him, as he’s flanked by Jimmy and Ali.

“What’s happened, why do you have that look Broady?”

“Our baby has a crush on our new baby”

“What the fuck, how much have you had to drink Stu?” Jimmy looks utterly disinterested.

“Obviously, he means that Joey has a crush on Jos, babe” Ali points out, as if it’s the most apparent thing in the universe.

Three pairs of eyes land on Joe, who is _still_ glaring at Chris, who is dancing and laughing with Jos in the centre of the floor.

“Joe.”

“Joey.”

“Joseph Root!”

Joe turns his head abruptly at that. “What? Stu… Why are you yelling at me? What are you doing? Why are all three of you looking at me like that?”

“You want our keeper, don’t you?”

“Eh? What? What do you mean?”

“Babe, you’ve been eye-fucking him since he walked up to us at the bar.”

“That’s not my fucking fault look at him!” Joe throws his hands up exasperatedly.

“As Stu was saying, you want our keeper,” Jimmy suggests, raising his eyebrows.

“Everyone wants our keeper, _look at him_ , what the fuck, that’s not fucking allowed, fuck.”

He’s met with a chorus of ‘I don’t want him, actually’ and ‘Joey you’re in too deep’ and ‘I’d actually be inclined to agree, Jos is indeed, quite fucking hot.’

He rolls his eyes, and jabs an offending finger at Jimmy’s chest. “You. Already have Ali.” Then at Ali’s. “You, have a model for a boyfriend,” Jimmy grins smugly at that. Then at Stu’s. “You, stay away from my future husband. And I’m telling Finny you think Jos is hot.”

Jimmy and Ali give each other knowing smiles, while Stu just laughs obnoxiously loud. Again. 

Jos looks like he’s having a fantastic time, dancing with Chris, so Joe just sighs, and lets himself relax a bit. He messes around with a few guys and girls who steal him away from his friends, happy to dance and entertain them for a few minutes each. Takes a few photos of his dumbass friends who have three left feet.

But _then. Rihanna comes on. Shut up and drive._ And okay, so it’s basic, and everyone knows it, but it’s a _good song_. He scans the floor for a good partner, someone who knows what they’re doing, someone who’s… _qualified,_ until his eyes land on Jos, who’s slowly grinding his hips to the beat with some girl who’s managed to land him for a dance.

He scowls. Jimmy’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder, and the older boy pulls them into the dancefloor, right next to Jos and this chick. Joe looks around for Ali, who raises his glass in a ‘go ahead’ motion. _Oh. Oh Ali, you brilliant, brilliant man._ Joe pushes up against his current dance partner, tips his head back and makes eye contact with Jos. Jimmy huffs a soft laugh, but indulges him anyway. (Ali said it was fine, and Jimmy listens to Ali… usually.) Jos flicks his tongue over his own lip, and sends a small smirk his way. He drags his hand up the girl’s side, and she arches into his body, and while the sight of her would make a straight man cry, all Joe notices is the possessive movement of Jos’ hands all over her. Joe glowers. Jimmy whispers something to him, as Ali comes up behind them to take his boyfriend away, this time, Stu’s hand comes to rest on Joe’s shoulder.

The song morphs into a newer one, with a slower, more sensual beat, and judging by everyone’s reaction, it’s one he wants Jos for. The second the opening line rings out in _Spanish_ , Joe recognises the song. He has two options, a) go and find someone else to grind on- because this is fucking _Despacito, and that’s a fucking requirement_ , or b) stay here and watch Jos dance on someone who is _not_ him. Neither option sounds very appealing, to be honest. Grinding on Jos though, that sounds appealing.

Stu just winks at him, and saunters straight up to the girl who is currently rolling her hips against Jos. Joe directs a fuming glare at her. However, she can’t see it, she’s too busy feeling up Jos’ back muscles and biceps. He rolls his eyes. Although, given the opportunity, he’d _so_ do the same.

Somewhere Joe can’t see, Ali and Jimmy are sharing a beer, with smirks on their faces. Joe watches with conspicuous eyes as Stu taps the girl on the shoulder, and offers her a hand, pulling her into his frame, and dragging her away from Jos. _Oh. Oh, Stu you bloody fucking genius._ Joe hurriedly pushes through the people on the dancefloor, before he collides into Jos’ chest.

He takes a good ten seconds, just to stand there and feel up the boy’s pectoral muscles, before Jos smirks at him. And oh _wow, that’s hot._

“Will you dance with me?” Jos whispers, so close to his ear, that Joe could tilt his head up and to the side, just a little, and Jos’ lips would make contact with his neck. He shivers.

“Uh- um of course, yes!” So Joe takes his hands off the boy (regrettably), and starts dancing, a respectable amount of distance between them as he lets his body move to the song. As the song comes to the chorus, the beat gets heavier. Most couples around them are keeping it light and fun, but Jos really can’t take his eyes off the beautiful boy shaking his hips to the song.

So he pulls him closer. “I didn’t mean like that sweetheart,” he says, voice deep and low and just loud enough for the younger to catch what he says. Joe looks at him in slight confusion. Jos just grins, and slips his arm around the boy’s waist. Joe feels himself being pulled forward, until he is completely flush against Jos’ chest. He instinctively wraps an arm around Jos’ shoulders, and rests one hand on his chest again- hEY, he is allowed to appreciate a good chest when he ~~sees~~ feels one. Jos’ body rolls against his fluidly, perfectly on beat, and Joe’s hand grips at his shirt tighter. “I meant like _this_.”

And see, this is something Joe can get behind. Because Jos can’t just bat. No. He can _dance too._ “Oh _fuck._ Yeah. Okay.”

He can feel the keeper’s hands brush across his back, hold him still and make him move, controlling the pace, fingers flexing across his hips as their bodies roll against each other. One of Jos’ hands makes its way to Joe’s thigh, and his leg is hooked over the keeper’s waist, while a particularly filthy gyration of his hips leaves both of them gasping for air. People around them either stare- rightfully so, or follow their ridiculously dirty lead. Joe, really cannot be bothered to give a singular fuck about anyone else. 

He just sinks his nails into Jos’ back, lets his hands feel across the sculpted muscles of his shoulders, snakes his hand up to his hair, tugging experimentally. Jos makes a sound, low in his throat, and suddenly Joe has been turned around, back pressed tightly against Jos’ chest. Jos’ face is dangerously close to his neck, and when he breathes out a soft ‘can I?’, Joe just tilts his head back, resting against Jos’ shoulder, in invitation. The boy mouths at his neck, lips moving across exposed skin, leaving it damp. His breath fans over each inch he’s kissed, and Joe shivers in his arms despite the heat in the space around them.

“Tell me if I’m going too far okay?” Is what he hears, as slender fingers slip up the front of his shirt, skimming across the expanse of his abdomen. He pushes back against Jos, and simultaneously arches forward into his hand, body responding involuntarily to the ministrations.

Joe reaches behind him, to place his hand at the back of Jos’ neck to bring him closer, lips almost touching. “Shut up and kiss me.” And while it may not be the most romantic way to have your first kiss together, it’s certainly hot, and passionate, and _incredible._

Jos gives in almost immediately, slotting their mouths together as they move with the beat of the song. He feels Joe’s fingers tighten in his hair, and Jos groans into the kiss, fingers digging into Joe’s hipbones. Joe curses into Jos’ mouth, feels his hips stutter occasionally, when Jos bites at his bottom lip, or flicks his tongue particularly filthily.

The song is long finished, and when they break apart, Joe giggles quietly and tucks himself back into Jos, not willing to let go. Jos chuckles but accepts him happily, with a cheeky smirk directed his way. They keep dancing, for what must be _hours_ , Ali and Jimmy join them at some point, and a little later, Stu shows up with Finny in tow as well. By the end of the night, Joe is too smashed to even stand, so Jos piggy-backs him back to the hotel. Stu, ever the best friend slash wingman that he is, hands his room card (he’s been rooming with Joe, go figure) to Jos, and catches an uber home to Finny’s place.

When they reach their room, Jos (who’ carried Joe all the way up the elevator, and through the hallway) places Joe softly onto the bed. He kisses the younger’s cheek, and brings him a pair of clothes to change into. Tipsy Joe, is an adorable Joe. Which is something he decides, when the smaller boy tumbles into his chest while trying to get to the kitchenette for some water. Jos sets him down on the counter and holds him there with a supportive hand on his thigh, while he fills up a glass.

He carries the younger back to bed, and states he will be out on the couch if anything is required. Joe doesn’t let him get two feet from the bed, launching himself back into the keeper’s arms. “I’ve had a crush on you for three fucking weeks, and I had literally no idea what you looked like. I watched you on field, and I heard you encouraging everyone, and I saw you with Stu, and I think you’re just, so fantastic. I really like you. Please stay here.”

Yeah. Tipsy Joe is fucking cute as fuck, and how can Jos say no to that? He squeezes the bundle in his arms, and replies with that soft voice, “I may have been tipped off by a certain fast bowler about your crush. It’s very much reciprocated, or was that not obvious from the way we were almost fucking on the dancefloor?”

Joe’s body shakes in his arms, as Jos drops them both into bed. “Now that you mention it, that should have been a bit of a tell-tale giveaway huh?”

“Yeah you don’t say,” Jos laughs as he sits up against the headboard. “You’re a good dancer, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told.” There’s a cheeky grin on his face, but Jos is just shaking his head fondly, and Joe feels his heart doing things in his chest. “But so are you, the part where you decided to grab my thigh like that, I’ve never had that done before, that was _hot_.” Joe’s giggling again and Jos can’t help but lean over to kiss his temple.

“Only with you, don’t tell anyone, but I’m not usually much of a dancer.” Jos almost thinks Joe is going to slap him, the younger boy’s expression is that incredulous.

“I don’t believe that for a fucking second. I saw you dancing with Chris, and that girl, there is no way in _hell,_ that you, don’t dance. That was a practiced show you were putting on for me, Joseph Buttler. Don’t lie to me.” Joe’s pointing a finger aggressively at him, but Jos cannot see it as anything threatening. The younger boy is like a baby kitten. 

“Was just to make you jealous. I couldn’t resist it. I saw the look on your face when I was dancing with Chris. You’re adorable.”

Joe pouts. “Hmpf.” It’s said very quietly, into Jos’ stomach as the younger wraps an arm over him. 

Jos’ heart screams. “Don’t worry, all yours.”

“Damn right.” 

Before Jos can tell Joe to get some rest, he’s got a lapful of the younger blonde, and a mouthful of his tongue. Well, there are better ways to spend a night than sleeping right? 


End file.
